Embodiments of the disclosure generally relate to customer loyalty programs and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to maintaining and/or increasing member activity and participation in loyalty programs.
A loyalty program gives benefits or incentives to a customer that consistently buys at the store or consistently buys the organization's products. For example, if a customer buys the same product nine times, the retailer gives the customer the tenth product for free. The loyalty programs offer the organization information about customer buying habits, demographics, or other information. However, if the customer fails to participate in the loyalty program, this information is not gathered, the customer does not get the benefits of being a member, and the sponsoring organization does not benefit from increasing the member's purchase behavior.
Generally, a customer provides information during a transaction that identifies the customer as a member of a loyalty program. The transaction information is then used by a loyalty program to accrue purchase activity, award points or otherwise determine how the transaction benefited the customer in the loyalty program. After the customer reaches a pre-defined threshold, the organization gives the customer some reward. Generally, customers must remember to identify themselves as part of the loyalty program. Also, organizations generally provide communication about the program to the customer on a limited basis, which does not keep the loyalty program at the front of the customer's mind while purchasing.
It is in view of these and other considerations not mentioned herein that the embodiments of the present disclosure were envisioned.